Ducktales Q and A
by Nakesnotsnakes
Summary: Ask your favorite Ducktales characters questions Instructions inside
1. Chapter 1

**Announcer:"Welcome everyone to the Ducktales Q &A staring Huey duck".**

 **Huey:"Hi everyone!"**

 **Announcer:** **"Dewey duck,**

 **Dewey:"What up? Can I get a what what? Wooo!"**

 **Anouncer: "Louie duck"**

 **Louie:*texing* mmhmm yeah yeah hi, when am I getting paid?"**

 **Announcer:"Webby vanderquack"**

 **webby:"HI IM WEBBY LETS BE FRIENDS!"**

 **Dewey:"Webby be cool"**

 **Announcer:"Scrooge McDuck".**

 **Scrooge: "I can't believe you talked me into this"**

 **Announcer: "And Launchpad mcquack"**

 **launchpad:"Huh?"**

 **Announcer:"To ask a question, Dm/review your question and who it's for.**


	2. Q and A 1

Anouncer:"our first question is from Cartoonlover422: My question is to webby:"CAN I BE YOUR FRIEND?!"

Webby:"Of course we'll make matching bracelets, we'll have sleepovers, we'll brush our teeth, have sword fights us agenst the boys it'll BE FUN!"

Boys:"WHAT?"

webby:" our phone number is 555-"

Louie:"WEBBY!"

Dewey:"You can't give someone you don't know our phone number".

Webby:"Ugh your no fun"

Huey: "Ok next question?"

Next is from Jason-master of storms "To Webby and Dewey: Do you like each other?"

Webby:"Yeah, why would you ask?"

Huey: "He means romantically"

Dewey: "Wait what?!"

Louie: *laughing* "Yes, Yes it's true, they're in love"

Dewey: "No No No No, Don't listen to him"

Webby:"Yeah we're not in love"

Louie:"Yes they are"

Webby and Dewey: "LOUIE!"

Louie:*laughs*

Dewey: "Next question quickly please!"

Anouncer: "Ok ok The Random Coyote:

my question is for scrooge, concerning your relationship with Goldie. she was your ex girlfriend wasn't she? How did you two meet? and ...if you don't mind me asking...how...close were you and Goldie? The only reason why I'm asking that last one is that my mom used to tell me stories about my great grandmother whose name was Goldie, but she never knew who her grandfather was...if you have a family you deserve to know, if not then forget I asked.

Scrooge: "Isn't that sweet...I'm not answering any of those questions"

launchpad: "come on mr mcdee"

Scrooge: "No!"

Anouncer: "The Random Coyote:

this one's for Launchpad, I have a fear of flying on air planes, how can I over come that fear?

Launchpad: "You think I'm not afraid?"

Louie: "Um your not"

Launchpad: "Dewey's brother shhh, it was a question before I answer the question. Anyway.. the only way to overcome your fear is to a be smarter then the fear itself, keep reassuring yourself that everything's ok, then get on that plane and fly it, take risks, after all you only live twice".

Huey:"That's once, you only live once"

launchpad: "Wait my first life is over?!"

Announcer: "sassafrazgecko asked: where's Donald?"

Huey:"He's been working on legond of the three caballeros and isn't available tonight."

Dewey:"He's too cool to hang out with us".

Announcer: "And we have quite a bit of questions from "Ideas".

Ideas:"For Huey:"

1\. Does your book have any info on Dracula Duck?  
A.K.A. Vlad Vladstone?

Huey: "Hmmm let me check...fictional character, the final boss, vampire, A fictional character? Ironic, apparently he's a rip off count duckula

2\. Is Dewey or Louie in the Junior Woodchuck?

Huey:"They use to be"

Louie:"I quit"

Dewey:"I set something on fire and got kicked out" 🔥

3\. Have you met Mickey Mouse?

Huey: "Who is that?"

4\. What is your opinion on the Beagle Boys? I saw a commercial That said that you joined them on the day of the only child.

Huey:"To be completely honest-"

Louie:"Ughhh when's my questions I'm getting bored!"

Huey:"They're actually very nice"

5\. Why is it that only you wear a hat?

Huey:"it keeps my head warm. Warm heads, warm thoughts".

Anouncer: "Questions for Dewey":

Dewey:"Yeah baby lay them on me!"

1\. It looks like your wearing 2 shirts in the show. Is that true?

Dewey: "wouldn't you like to know my unique and stylish fashion that defines me, just to find my deepest, darkest secrets!"

Louie:"Umm yeah he wears two shirts...moving on"

Dewey:"LOUIE!" I mean haha you don't even know".

2\. Is it true that you haven't told anyone about your search for della except for Webby?

Dewey:"Ummm who? Who is that?"

Scrooge:"We'll talk about this later"

Dewey:"They're lying!"

Webby:"Ok we confess!"

Dewey:"Shut up!"

3\. Huey and Louie were listening during the last question. What would you do if they found out early?

Huey:"Yeah Dewey, answer the question"

Louie:"What are you hiding?"

Dewey:"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh NEXT!"

Ideas:"Louie's questions:"

1\. Why did you put your "number 1 dime" in The machine? You knew you couldn't get it back... didn't you?

Louie:"Umm yeah totally totally knew that 😰

2\. Why are you so lazy?

Louie:"I'm not lazy...I just have a professional skill of supervising and relaxing" 😎

3\. Here is a money shark. It wants to eat you. What will you do?

Louie:"Run away, I don't have to outrun the shark, I just have to outrun my brothers 😏

"Ideas: Webby's questions:"

1\. Um, on that board, you have Santa Claus under enemies. WHAT DID HE DO?

Webby:"Scrooge?"

Scrooge:"I'm out of here!" *leaves*

Webby:"I guess we'll never know".

2\. You do know that Lena is the Niece of Magica DeSpell, right?

Webby:"Who? What? Don't be ridiculous"

3\. I will be you and the Triplet's Friend. All you have to do is let me tell you about the merlock book.

Dewey:"Don't-"

Webby:"huey help!"

Huey: *looks in JWG* "Merlock was a member of the Traders who generally visited Carvahall every year."

Webby:"Ok then...a book on that".

Louie:*sigh*

4\. Is Daffy Duck part of the Duck/McDuck Family Tree?

Webby:"There's nobody named daffy...I don't even know who that is"

Ideas: "I know you would know, because you are WEBBY. The one who knows these things."

Webby:"It's true!"

Ideas:"Questions for Scrooge McDuck:"

Beakley:*drags Scrooge back*

1\. How many times did you try money swiming before mastering it, and gaining the ability to dive into your money bin? On a related note, may I have a penny from the bin, please?

Scrooge:"No"

2\. WHAT HAPPENED TO DELLA

Scrooge:"No"

3\. How did Magica Become a Shadow?

Scrooge:"no"

4\. How do you think the atlantians recorded their downfall before dying out?

Scrooge:"Magic"

5\. How did you meet Launchpad?

Launchpad:"Its actually a great story-

Scrooge:"Skip"

6\. Same as 5, but for Ms. Beakly.

7\. Same as 5, but for Duckworth.

"We work for the same guy"

Ideas: "questions for Launchpad"  
1\. How did you earn your driver's license?

Launchpad:"Hard work"

2\. How did you become a fan of DW?

Launchpad:"I watched the tv show as a kid"

3\. You know you are Darkwing's Sidekick, Right?

Launchpad:"Only in my dreams"

4\. You're a great character.

Launchpad:"Awe thanks"

All: How do you react to shipping?

Dewey:"Gross"

Huey:"Debatable"

Louie:"As long as it's not me, it's hilarious"

Scrooge:"No"

Launchpad:"I like planes" ✈️

Webby:"Shipping? Like Donald's?"

Gift Time!

Huey: An Expanded Woodchuck Guidebook.

Huey:"Wow cool! Thank you so much!"

Ideas: "Dewey: Della Duck, your mother's return."

Dewey:"If only, thanks for the strong hopes, I hope I get to avenge her someday"

Ideas: "Louie: Your #1 Dime Again."

Louie:"cool"

IdeAS: "Webby: A Double sided Grappling hook"

Webby:"BEST. DAY. EVER!"

ideas: "Scrooge: An infinite Amount of coins and Treasures."

"Scrooge:"I already have that

Ideas: "Launchpad: A Pilot's License."

Launchpad: "Woah, it's beautiful" 😍

Anouncer :"And last...

Somebody:  
*for All*  
How are you all feeling? Please tell me in song titles.

Huey:"Song titles?"

Dewey:"Can't stop the feeling!

I got this feeling... inside my bones!"🎶

Louie:"The lazy song.. because Today I don't feel like doing anything so it works."

Dewey:"I'm fired up, your fired up we're fired up!"

Huey:"Umm I don't sing so I don't have one."

Dewey:"You're helpless!"

Huey:"Huh?"

Webby:"HAPPY SONG! 🎶I am happy, you are happy, let us be happy together!🎶"

Dewey:"This is gonna be the best day of my liiiife my life life life life life life life life!🎵🎶🎵🎶🎤

Launchpad:"Crash!"

huey:"What?"

Launchpad:"Its just...a little crash"

Huey: "That's not the song"

Launchpad:"I've been crushing by you since I don't know when".

Huey:"No"

launchpad:"Crashing on a prayer!"

Huey:"I quit"

Dewey:WOAHHH WE'RE HALF WAY THERE!"

Huey:"I quit twice"


	3. Q and A 2

Kingdom Author asked:  
"Pretty interesting read. Nice job! Here are several questions I'd like for you to cover."

To Dewey: "You have many bombshell secrets, such as finding information on your missing mother, having a secret talk show, and wanting to not be an anonymous triplet. Any other secrets you'd like to share with us?"

Huey:"Talk show?"

Louie:"Yeah Dewdrop, whatcha hiding?"

Dewey:uhhh wow these fans are crazy hehe"

To Huey: "How would you feel and what would you do if you lost your Junior Woodchuck Guidebook?"

Huey:"Hopeless"

Dewey:"Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit"

Huey:Stop!"

To Louie: "You claim to hate hot dogs, yet you are awestruck by a neon hot dog in the city of Macaw. Do you really have a hatred for hot dogs or you just like neon lights?"

Louie:"I admit, your not the first to ask...are you ready for the big secret?...I just wanted Scrooge to stop talking."

To Webby: "Where are your parents? Do you even know where they are?"

Webby:"Uhhhhh skip!"

To Scrooge: "How old are you?"

Scrooge:"No".

Jul 4 c2 Guest:  
Question for Duckworth:  
Whats it like to be Scrooge McDuck's butlee

Duckworth:"You mean his butler? It's an honer."  
And do you serve the kids

Duckworth:"Oh yes...the children...cute...mmm i admit Beakley handles them most of the time, I simply try to ignore them.

Item for Beakly:  
Ghost Vacuum which may or may not work on Duckworth

Beakley:"It can but mr mcduck told me not to".

Jesus lover7:  
This is so cute! I love it!

Anouncer/Auther:"Thank yo"

Question for Scrooge: Why do you refuse to answer any questions?

Scrooge:"That's a good question...I refuse to answer".

Question for Huey: Is it nice to have your brothers out of the Junior Woodchucks so you have something that's just yours, or did you like it better when they were with you?

Huey:"Hard to say"

Louie:"Don't hold back"

Dewey:"We know your secret"

Huey:"I think it's good we have our own things, but I like them their too do it's a toss up".

Question for Louie: Where is your favorite place to just laze around?

Louie:"The couch"

Question for all 3 triplets: Which brother is your favorite? (Be honest!)

Huey:H-Honest?"

Dewey:"Uhhhh"

Louie: "wait!"

All:*Whispers to each other*

Huey:"Dewey"

Dewey:"Huey"

Louie:"Louie...wait"

Question for Webby: Are you a spy as well as your granny?

Webby:"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

I think that's it for now. Thanks! Tell all the ducks I absolutely love them!

Louie:"She loves me best, I read her fictions" 😏

Huey:*Rolls eyes*

Dewey:"Oh yeah? Well...actually I have nothing to say to that."

Cartoonlover422:Ok here's my question for Dewey...this ones sad..: You do know that Webby has a mom too right?!

Dewey:"I always assumed she was a clone."

Webby:"Yeah me too"

Caroonlover422:Have you ever thought that maybe searching and hearing about your mom maybe makes Webby think of her own mom and it probably hurts her whenever she helps you! But yet she still helps you, even if she is in pain! I think Webby deserves a thanks, don't you Dewey?!

Dewey:"Webby?"

Webby:"Umm well that felt like a stab in the heart"

Dewey:"How do you know what that feels like?"

Webby:😏

Dewey:"Forget I asked."

Webby:"Actually I'm not a least bit upset or worried about my parents cartoon lover bff but thanks for caring!"

Jul 4 c2 ComputerCandy:  
1) Hey Scrooge what would you do if I tried to kill Dewey?

Scooge:"Kill you first..."

2) Does any of you know Sonic The Hedgehog?

Huey:"who?"

launchpad:"Huh?"

dewey:"Nerp"

3) Huey why do you act like you hate Dewey sometimes?

Huey:"Because he's my brother, He's annoying sometimes but I love him."

4) Can you all sing La Macarena together?

Dewey:"Yes!"

rest:"No"

5) Scrooge what do you think Glomgold would do if he wasn't evil?

Scrooge:"He wouldn't be glomgold anymore would he?"

6)Huey and Louie what do you think of Dj Daft Duck?

Dewey:*stares at them*

Huey:"Great"

Louie:"Totally legit"

7)Dewey what have you done with the Sphere of Selene?

Dewey:"It's hiding"

8) Webby have you ever wished to teleport?

Webby:YASSSSSSSS!  
9)Huey and Dewey what are your thoughts on Huedew?

Huey:"Huh?"

Dewey:"What's that?"

Louie:huedew the ship?"

Dewey:"Silly what kind of ship starts with Hue and ends with ohhhh GROSS!"

Huey:"We're not gay"

Dewey:"And we're brothers"

10) Dewey when you were planning on jumping in Scrooge's money bin were you trying to kill yourself because you did say you didn't care if you hurt yourself?

Dewey:Hahaha I'm not afraid!"

Jul 4 c2 Ideas:

Huey: Here is some info on dracula duck.  
He lives in transylvania.  
He is a vampire.  
A scrooge in an alternative dimension beat him once.  
That dimension is listed in the guidebook that I gave you. (Ducktales 1987)

Huey:"cool"

Dewey: The spear of selene. Selene is a term related to moon. Hope that scrooge can take you to the moon.

Dewey:"Scrooge will you?-"

scrooge:"No"

Dewey:"Kay"

I give you a transporter and a set of spacesuits for you, your brothers, webby, scrooge, launchpad, ms. Beakly, donald YES DONALD YOU HAVE TO GO, and Lena, so that webby is happy. LISTEN TO THE MOON THEME. It's amazing.

Dewey:"Scrooge?.."

Scrooge:"No"

Louie: There is a treasure on neverest. The LOST CROWN OF G. KHAN! Do you regret not going now, llewellen?

Louie:"Ahh don't call me that!"

Also, stop laughing about the Dewey and Webby thing.  
People ship You with her too. Hahahahaha. Payback!

Louie:"Me and webby? Of course they ship us we're so cute"

Webby:"HES JOKING! Shut up Louie!"

Louie:"Yes dear"

Webby:"Ahhhh!"

Webby: Let me explain to you about that lena Situation. Lena is the niece of Magica DeSpell, a mortal enemy of Scrooge McDuck. Magica wants to get scrooge's #1 Dime, so that she can gain the midas touch. Do you remember that necklace with the pendent that Lena was wearing when you first met her? The one that she said that she found at a thrift shop?  
That has a shadow of magica DeSpell inside. Magica can control Lena so that she can get the dime at all costs. Lena is torn between her friendship with you and her freedom by number one dime that she would get. You should still very much trust her, but ask about the money shark. Magica summoned the money shark, and named it TIFFANY, of all names. Lena would quit on magica, but magica can control her.

Webby:"Your silly"

Also Merlock is an evil wizard who is after the treasure of alli baba.

Webby:"Ok"

Scrooge: When I gave you the infinite riches, it means every time you spend at least a coin, it reappears after 1 Minute back at your bin. I would think it was Pretty Neat, if I were you, which I'm not.  
WHAT HAPPENED TO DELLA?  
I WILL KEEP ASKING UNTIL I GET AN ANSWER, MR. MCDUCK.

Scrooge:*ignored*

I WANT TO BE THE FRIEND OF ALL OF YOU GUYS

WEBBY:"YAYAAYYYY MORE FRIENDS!".

Beakly I noticed that you said you were a spy. Do you work for shush, or something else?

beakley:"Can't ask, can't tell"

Launchpad let me explain why I told you that you are DW's sidekick. In an alternate dimension, Darkwing is a real person, along with his daughter, and the fearsome five. There is no Jim starling. Just DRAKE MALLARD and LAUNCHPAD MCQUACK against the world!  
Yes, an alternate you becomes a real DW's sidekick.

Launchpad:"buh?"

Duckworth In an alternate universe, you are still alive.

Duckworth:"umm ok?"

please let me see Donald. If donald is not available,

Huey:"Sorry he's completely unavailable but you can ask him questions on the three caballeros Q&a"

please let me see glomgold. If glomgold is not available, let me see Gyro Otherwise, I would like to meet Fenton.

Dewey:"We might Be able to arrange that".

WEBBy:"FENTON!"

Fenton:"Yes?"

webby wanna join?"

Fenton:"Really? Me?"

Louie:"No the other Fenton" 😑


	4. Q and A 3

Huey:"Welcome to part three"

Dewey:"Joining us today is...FENTON CRACKSHELL

Fenton:"Cabrera!"

Louie:"Whatever"

Fenton:"I don't think I should do this...besides why would someone want to ask me any questions? I'm just an intern".

Dewey:"come on Fenton..don't throw away your shot!"

Fenton:"I don't get it"

Huey:"He thinks you sound like Hamilton"

Fenton:"The founding father?"

Dewey:"No...THE TEN DOLLAR FOUNDING FATHER WITHOUT A FATHER GOT A LOT FARTHER BY WORKING A LOT HARDER BY BEING A LOT SMARTER BY 14 they placed him in change of the trading charter!"

Louie:"I beg you to stop"

Dewey:"I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!"

Fenton:"Is he ok?"

Huey"Umm I don't know"

Dewey:"you could be the same person"

fenton:"Maybe...I'll ask Lin"

Louie:"who?"

fenton:"My voice *calls Lin Manuel Miranda* "Hey lin I- VOICEMAIL?! Why is he always busy?"

Dewey:"Why do you write like your running out of time?"

Scrooge:"can we please move on?"

Fenton:"Sorry mr mcduck"

ComputerCandy: What would everyone do (except Dewey) do if I tried to kill Dewey?

Webby:"We've taken down every question we already answered."

ComputerCandy: Scrooge which nephew is your favourite?

Scrooge;"I don't have a-"

Boys:"Webby"

Webby:"What?"

Huey:"Its too obvious"

Dewey:"You're his favorite"

Louie:"you got your own episode and everything"

Everyone:"SHUT UP LOUIE!"

WEBBY:"Well I'm flattered mr mcduck...I mean Uncle Scrooge" ;)

Scrooge:*smiles*

ComputerCandy: Scrooge you weren't there when Dewey started the engine on the House Boat, so how did you know Dewey was responsible for blowing it up?

Scrooge:"It sounds like something he'd do"

Dewey:"Hey!"

ComputerCandy: Dewey and Louie what do you two think of Doofus Drake he was planning on keeping you both prisoner after all?

Dewey:"The worst!"

Louie:"Keeps me awake at night WHAT WAS HE GOING TO DO WITH THE UMBRELLA AND WALNUTS?!"

Huey:*hugs Louie*

ComputerCandy: What are you all willing to give up to save Dewey and it has to something valuable?

Louie:"His half of the inheritance"

Scrooge:"His what?!"

Huey:"Will my arm be enough?

Dewey:*gasp* but Huey you love that arm."

Huey:"Your worth it"

Audience:"Awwww"

Huey:"Get a life"

Dewey:"We're not a thing!"

ComputerCandy: And lastly if you know the rest of these lyrics feel free to finish them: Toeghether we can show the world what we can do! (The song is FistBump from Sonic Forces by the way)

Dewey:"You are next to me and I'm next to you!"

Jesus lover7:

I sorta fell in love with this whole Q and A thing, so here's another round of questions!

All:Woo!"

Jesus lover7: Huey Are you sorta daring like Dewey? You chose a badge over possible death in 'The Day of the Only Child'

Huey:"I wouldn't say daring"

Dewey:"me neither"

Huey:"NOBODY ASKED YOU!"

Dewey:"I was just clarifying"

Huey:"I keep my priorities straight, a lopsided badge is the worst thing to possibly happen to any jr woodchuck".

Jesus lover7: Dewey Why didn't you answer my last question?

Dewey:"We missed a question?"

Flashback people: "Question for Dewey: Do you eat lots of sugar or something and that's why you are crazy and such?"

Dewey:"Great question actually.. I don't know how we missed it...sorry but here's the answer Uncle Donald won't let me have a lot of sugar... I don't know why"

Huey and Louie:"We do"

Dewey:"Anyway...I guess I'm just naturally that way...unique in every way"

Jesus lover7: Huey and Dewey When I asked what brother was your favorite, you both said each other and left Louie out. Did you just give every triplet a name to say and Louie got his own as a mistake, or was that on purpose?

Huey:"Actually we tried to even It out so we said every name."

Dewey:"I don't have a favorite..."

Louie:"I hate you both equally" 😁

Huey:"Thank you?"

Dewey:"Thanks?"

Jesus lover7: Louie, I'm so sorry about my last question for all you triplets! I didn't mean to get you left out or anything. Here's my question: You act like you can talk your way out of things and such, then you stutter a lot and seem a bit hesitant with your words. Are you afraid of saying something wrong or something? Cuz you actually have lots of comments where you could have kept quiet. (Don't worry. I do that too)

Louie:"First, I don't stutter"

Huey and dewey:"Yeah you do"

Louie:*glares* "And second I only talk when necessary"

Huey and Dewey:"No you don't"

Louie:*glares again*

Jesus lover7: Louie again, Do you like being the youngest triplet? If not, who would you trade places with?

Louie:"Honestly I'm ok with being the youngest.. think about this

Huey is the oldest therefore he's held to a higher standard in being perfect, Dewey being the middle kid is blamed for most things because they expect him to.. people tend to go easier on me being the youngest and they don't expect much from me"

Jesus lover7: Louie AGAIN I'm gonna favor him now because his brothers apparently don't!

Louie:"Ha! Take that brethren!"

Huey:*rolls eyes*

Jesus lover7: Thanks for reading my fics! I wanna be able to write for you better, so wanna share something no one really knows about you or your personality?

Louie:"nope. Nothing"

Huey:"He has anxiety issues"

Louie:"What?"

Dewey:"But he keeps them hidden."

Louie:"Shut up"

Huey:"He also loves attention"

Louie:"I do not"

Dewey:"He's the baby of the family"

Louie:"ugh"

Jesus lover7: Webby Which triplet is your favorite?

Webby:"I love all of them!"

Jesus lover7: Webby again, Now which triplet would you like to be shipped with the most if you had to pick one?

Webby:"Hmmmm Dewey because even though we don't date we think it's hilarious"

Dewey:"Like Matt and Malory in StudioC"

Jesus lover7: Triplets and Webby, What ship is your favorite out of every single one? (It doesn't have to include you)

Louie:"Dewey and webby"

Dewey:"Alexander and Laurence"

Huey:"Huh?"

Dewey:"But I like Eliza and Angelica with Alex too"

Louie:"What are you talking about?"

Dewey:rucus is ok but I prefer rarkle"

Webby:"what?!"

Launchpad:"Me and Della"

Dewey:"What?"

Huey:"Gross"

Fenton:"hmm how about me and science?" 🔬

Huey:*looks in the dr woodchuck guidebook* nope that won't work"

Fenton:"Fine...Mr Mcduck and Goldie"

Boys:"OOooOooOh"

Scrooge:"Grow up!"

Jesus lover7: Scrooge Is there a question someone could ask to put you in a better mood? Like maybe just asking you about your day and such?

Scrooge:"No"

Launchpad, Beakly, and Duckworth: Sorry I ignored you guys! I didn't know we could ask you questions. Do y'all like working for Scrooge?

Launchpad:"Yeah, mr mcdee is the best boss I've ever had".

Beakley:"I'm always here cleaning up his messes" 😏

Scrooge: 😏

Duckworth:"As I said, it's a pleasure to work for mr McDuck"

Jesus lover7: Launchpad, Beakly, and Duckworth again: Is there anything I could say to put Scrooge in a better mood?

Beakley:"ah Yes, you have to excuse him he didn't have his morning tea"

Duckworth:"If only I was there, I don't forget stupid things like that"

Beakley:"Seriously?!"

Jesus lover7: Thank you everyone for being willing to answer these questions! Everyone seriously needs to show Louie some more love though. He's sorta being ignored and such. Don't act like you don't like a little attention, Louie!

Louie:*rolls eyes and laughs a little*

Huey:awe I'm sorry Louie *hugs Louie*

Dewey and webby :*join in*

Louie:*sighs* "ok ok we get it".

Cartoonlover422

Questions:

Caroonlover422: To Huey: You are soooooo precious! Never forget that! You are smart! VERY SMART! You are capable of anything you set your mind to, you don't always need your book, yes it may come in handy for some things, but most things, not so much! I believe in you! Lov ya!

Huey:"Well gee thanks...I do like keeping my book anyway..just in case.."

Caroonlover422: To Dewey: For starters you are my favorite triplet,

Dewey:"HAHA! Take that!"

Huey:"Wow"

Webby:"Awe huey you can be my favorite *hugs huey*

Huey:"Thanks webby"

Cartoon lover422: not character cause I can't decide between you and Webby, but you are my favorite triplet!

Webby:"AWE right back at cha bff!"💖💕

Cartoonlover422: Never give up hope Dewey! NEVER! You will find what your looking for one day! It may even be in front of ya and you don't even know it yet! ;) Just never stop being the fantastic you that you are! Love ya!

Dewey:"I never give up , thanks"

Caroonlover422: Too Louie: Yes you may be lazy, but you are one clever child Louie! Never listen to what people might say about you! Your laziness is what makes you, you! But you think on your feet really quickly! You are one clever duck Louie! Your sly tounge and your quick thinking, your going places! Just don't ever try to bet, or something like that with Lena, cause she'd be the one to win knowing her! Love ya Lou!

Louie:"I can out talk Lena if I wanted to"

Caroonlover422: To Webby: My child I love you so so so so so so much! Your just sooooooo innocent! I'd hug you every day if I could!

Webby:"Like trolls! We could hug every hour!"

Cartonlover422: Your just so darn adorable! No one could say no to you! I even think Scrooge has a hard time saying no to ya! XD

Scrooge:"Bah cuteness doesn't faze me"

Webby:"YEAH! Mr mcduck is completely indestructible right Uncle Scrooge?"

Scrooge:*smiles and ruffles webby's feathers on her head*

"Whatever you say webby darling"

Cartoonlover422:You have a gift with that adorableness of yours, you also kick butt! You can lure an enemy to think you are weak, then a minute later your punching their face in! Girl you are fabulous! Adorable! Stunning! Cute! Sassy! Adventurous! What more could you ask for!

Webby:"Heck I don't know, but I'll tell you this much I'm not a damsel! Or am I? I just end up saving myself?! That's it!"

Cartoonlover422:Here's a cookie! *hands you a cookie* I LOVE YOUUU! XD

Webby*Eyes widen* Ooohhhhhhh

*munch on cookie* thanks you so much bestie!"

Cartoonlover422: To Lena: Which triplet do you get along with better?

Dewey:"Lenas not here"

Louie:"I'll call her" *pulls out phone*

Huey:"How do you have her number?"

Louie:"She gave it to me"

Webby:"I don't even have her number"

Louie:"You don't have a phone, you keep borrowing ours"

Huey:"Never mind Louie, we have the answer".


	5. Q&A 4

Duckblur:  
DeweyAre you okay? it must be hard for you to keep this secret away from your brothers.. and when i say secret i mean *whisper* Della...

Dewey:"Unm yeah totally fine".

Webby:*awkwardly laughs*

Cartoonlover422

Questions:

1.) To Louie: Louie for starters no I'm sorry but you can't out con Lena! Lena sure is a tough one to beat! What would you say if I said that I shipped you and Lena, your ship name is Louna(sounds like Luna) I made the name!

Louie:"Me and Lena? Hmmm meh I don't know, she's ok I guess".

Me and Webby would fangirl omgosh! XD Louie, you and Lena are going to be exactly like Scrooge and Goldie in the future! XD Your both perfect for each other! I can't wait to get an episode with you and her!

Webby:"Omg I ship it!"

louie:"I don't...I do ship Goldie and Scrooge though"

Huey:""OOoooOooo"

Dewey:"Yup louna is totally cannon"

louie:"No it's not"

Dewey:"Yet!"

2.) Dewey and Webby: Ya know the good thing about being stuck between who my favorite is out of you two!? The good thing is I ship you too reallyyyyyyyy hard! I'm literally obsessed with you two! Well since I can't decide who I love more, I just say, "My favorite character is Debbigail!" (That's your ship name) You two are sooooooooooooo adorable together! VERY PRECIOUS! Dewey trust me, you never want to lose Webby ever! She sees you when no one really does! And Webby, Dewey could care less about if your normal or not! He loves or you could say likes you for who you are! Never change Webby! None of you change! Your my number one OTP out of all my tv show ships! XD

Dewey:"Should we tell her?"

Webby:"Don't spoil it for her, let her have her fandoms".

3.) To Huey: *hugs him* Ik this isn't much but, I love you! You are an awesome big brother to them! You really are! You are just like your Uncle Donald! (And now Ik that your his favorite too...yea Louie and Dewey don't want to know how I found that out! O.O I still feel bad for laughing at that joke...) Your mom would be proud of you...of all of you!

Dewey:"Thanks"

Louie:"Hold up, uncle Donald doesn't have a favorite, and if he did it would be me".

Dewey:"uhm no, he obviously likes me better!"

Huey;*rolls eyes* "Ok, Ok, you two are being very rude, Uncle Donald loves us all equally and doesn't have a favorite."

4.) To all of you: YOU ALL NEED TO APPRECIATE DONALD MORE! HE'S BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH! THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO SCROOGE! -.-

Louie:"Meh"

Huey:"He does a lot for us".

Dewey:"Yeah...I gusss so"

Scrooge: *mumbles*

5.) To Webby: Do you also have a book on the triplets and Donald?! XD How much do you know about them?! And who do you fangirl over more, Donald or Scrooge?! Oh and would you love to go on an adventure with Donald one day?!

Webby:"I didn't know much about the boys when I met them, but I did know they've existed, Scrooge!, OMG THAT WOULD BE SOO COOL!"

6.) To the author: Who do you ship in the show, what are allll your ships in this show?

Auther:"Id tell ya but I'd have to kill ya 😏 Haha jk but really I don't ship webby/triplets with anyone, I like keeping them innocent 😇 I do ship Scrooge and Goldie though and I can't wait wait till Fenton gets a girlfriend (I want gandra back!)"

7.) Where is Lena?

Everyone *Shrugs*

8.) DEWEY SING AS MUCH AS YOU WANT! YOU ARE AWESOME! YASSS! "WORK!"

Louie:"Oh no!"

Dewet:"We gotta work, work, work this out we'll make things right, the Suuuun will shine!"

Huey:*sighs*

9.) "DEWEY DEW NIGHT!" XD

10.) To everyone: I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH, YOU TOO AUTHOR! XD

Louie:"Who doesn't? 😏

Webby:"LOVE YOU TOO BESTIE!"

Dewey:"What about us? What about all that we've been through?"🎶🎵🎶

Huey:*rolls eyes at dewey*

Auther:"Awe thanks cartoonlover your a gem!" 💎

 **Jesus lover7:**  
Hey! Another great Q and A!

Questions for Huey:

1) Do you like being the oldest child? I'm the oldest child in my family and it's LOTS of responsibility.

Huey:"Yes, you're absolutely right about the crazy responsibilities especially with brothers, but yes I enjoy it very much."

2) What's your favorite thing about the junior woodchucks?

Huey:"The survival skills, they come in handy when on an adventure with Uncle Scrooge".

3) I'm sorry everyone seemed to ignore you! I love all you guys! Do you feel a slight need to stand out or achieve more because you are the oldest triplet?

"Umm well I don't know...I don't like showing off, unless it's my brothers, I'm pretty quiet but I try my best to do everything perfect so Uncle Scrooge and Uncle Donald Will be proud."

Scrooge:"Ah that's alright lad, we're already proud".

4) Does it freak you out when random fans and people are saying that they love y'all and that y'all are awesome and such?

Louie:"As if I didn't already know the public loves me".

"Dewey:"Nope, I love hearing from the fans!"

Huey:"Yes, it makes me very uncomfortable".

Questions for Dewey:

1) What sport or activity would you be interested in doing?

Dewey:"The real question is what am I not interested in dew-ing?"

Huey:"He switches from soccer to football a lot".

2) Why did you hide something silly like your talkshow thing from your brothers?

Dewey:"Well even though my brothers already know I'm weird, I hoped they thought I was cool too, if they saw my show they think I'm psycho or something".

Huey:"No matter what dew, your cool".

louie:"Not as cool as me of course...but I guess you're kinda cool".

Huey:"We know you're weird but that's what makes you cool, we love ya bro!"

Dewey:"Thanks guys".

3) You are definitely unique. In a good way for sure. So what is your favorite crazy mistake you've made? Like how you then to burn down things a lot.

Dewey:"There's too many good ones like the time I kept the engine running in the houseboat, The time I knocked over all those paints at the lighthouse, when I became an actor, when we flooded the desert!"

Questions for Louie:

1) First off, I know you don't hate your brothers. Stop putting on that cool facade. You said you needed them and such in 'The Day of the Only Child'. So which brother would you call for help if you were in trouble? This doesn't mean you favor one over the other.

Dewey:"You don't have to answer because we all know it's-"

Louie:"Huey"

Dewey:"Waht?!"

louie:"You're kinda a show off, Huey's way more responsible".

2) Why do you feel the need to be cool and such all the time?

Louie;"I am cool 😎 all the time"

Huey and Dewey:*rolls eyes*

3) Do you hate your real name more, or your nickname, 'Lou Lou?'

Louie:"Ahh! don't call me that, don't call me any of those, they're both horrible!"

Huey:Rubs Louie's back for comfort* "there there"

4) Whenever you and your brothers were messing around singing silly songs, I noticed you had a great voice. Do you like singing?

Louie:"Meh, Huey has the best voice though"

Dewey:"I'm sorry what?"

Huey:"He's joking"

Louie:"He hides it but he's actually really good"

Huey:*blushes a little* "hehe nope he's definitely joking".

Questions for all three triplets:

1) What brother would you immediately go to if you needed something? Again, this doesn't mean you favor that one more than the other.

Louie:"Huey."

Dewey:"is figure it out myself"

Huey:"I'd call a responsible adult"

2) What's the bast part about being a triplet? Y'all make me wish I was a triplet.

Huey:"Your never alone"

Dewey:"They're always helping me out when I'm in trouble"

Louie:"When the remote is too far you can ask them to hand it to you".

3) You seem to do everything together. What's your favorite thing to do with each other?

Dewey:"We don't do everything together".

Huey:"I don't know"

louie:"Live?"

4) Do you like having rhyming names? I know they are not your real names, but those are the names you go by. I think it's adorable to be honest.

Dewey:"It doesn't bother me until... someone calls me the wrong name!"

Louie:"Meh, as long as they're not calling me by my full name".

Huey:"I don't mind".

Questions for Webby:

1) Why don't you have a phone?

Webby:"Granny couldn't afford one".

2) When you saw Duckworth in 'Mcmystery at Mcduck Mcmanor', you seemed unfazed. Why was that so? Are you just used to those sort of things happening?

Webby:"We met before"

Question for Scrooge:

1) Here's your cup of tea exactly how you like it. Now will you answer questions?

Scrooge:"No"

Questions for Fenton:

Fenton:Zzz

Dewey:"Hamilton? Wake up!"

fenton:"Zzz

Huey:"Fenton!"

scrooge:*hits Fenton with cane".

Fenton:"MAMAISWEARIDIDNTDOIT!...oh hehe"

Huey:"You have questions"

Fenton:"Oh fun! I didn't expect that".

1) I'm excited you are here on this Q and A! So you have an episode about you coming up this next weekend. Are you excited, or nervous for it?

fenton:"Both because I love being on the show and yet it's a little nerve racking but it's great!"

2) Do you like being Gizmoduck?

Fenton:"Yes!"

3) Do you know what the Gizmoduck suit will do and how it works, or do you just hope for the best?

Fenton:"A superhero never reveals his secrets"

Questions for Beakly:

1) You seem to be super strong and such. Why didn't you just break out of that cage in the last episode?

Beakley:"just because I'm strong doesn't mean I'm indestructible"

2) Do you get tired of being the housekeeper?

Beakley:"Yes"

Questions for Launchpad:

1) Why do you like Dewey the best out of all the triplets?

Launchpad:"Because he's a pilot!"

Dewey:"True there mah pilot friend!"

*Dewey and launchpad fistbump*

2) How much do you fanboy over Darkwing Duck? Like, do you have lots of merchandise and such?

Launchpad:"He inspired me to become a pilot in the first place, I own all the merchandise I could find!"

Questions for Duckworth:

1) Is it cool to be a ghost?

Duckworth:"I suppose so"

2) I'm excited to see more of you in the show! Do you think you will appear anymore soon?

Duckworth:"I'm not sure"

3) Did it upset you that the triplets were kind of scared of you at first?

Duckworth:"Actually I liked it better when they were scared."

4) Do you get mad when people want to walk through you and such since you are a ghost, or do you think it's cool?

"it's annoying"

A note: I hope I got everybody! I absolutely love being able to ask everyone questions! Thanks for doing this, guys!

Dewey:"See you next time JL!"

louie:"yeah, bye!"

Ideas:  
Hello, Fenton!

Fenton:"Hi!"

Ideas:You are much different from you of an alternate Dimension.

fenton:"Ok?"

Ideas: Huey, If I recall correctly, Donald is stuck in the cubbord. Are you sure he is filming for another TV show? Or is he still stuck? If it is the second one, then lol.

Huey:"Ok children gather around and I'll explain cartoon logic as best as I can...Our lives are written down for us, we have complete control over what we say and our own actions but the plot is mostly written for us. Such as backstorys, whether or mystical objects that exists, the cartoons we live in is our everyday life, though it still goes on when the camera is off. For famous cartoon characters such as Donald lives a bunch of different lives and is use to it. Me? I'm happy living in duckburg with my brothers, the multiverse does exist btw it's more complicated adding it to this situation though, kinda like his uncle Donald in this world is stuck in the pantry, (even though that was just us covering for him) he's with the three caballeros in their world most of the time. and lastly we've never met the director and very few meet our creators but we all keep in contact with our voice actors."

Dewey:"Yup, Ben is legit!"

Louie:"meh"

Ideas: I meant to do this in the first one, but I welcome you to the world of Q and A.

Huey:"Thank you"

Ideas: Dewey, I Have some info on Della.i  
Do not ask scrooge.  
Ask Donald.  
Della stole the SPEAR OF SELENE.  
SELENE IS A TERM FOR MOON. GO TO MOON.  
HERE'S YOUR PASSPORTS. Have fun!

Dewey:"Great!"

Scrooge:"No!"

Ideas: Louie, I SUMMON THE BRATTY INSANE RICH KID  
DOOFUS DRAKE.  
Have Fun! HAAAAA

Louie:"Does it work like that?"

Dewey:"I don't know"

Louie:*looks around*

Dewey:*also looks around*

Doofus:"hello friend present!"

Louie:"Ahh!" *hides behind huey*

Dewey:"Security!"

*security takes doofus away*

Doofus:"You can't do this to me, I'm a millionaire, You'll pay for this!"

Louie:*Still scared, stays next to Huey just in case*

Ideas: webby, LENA IS USING YOU. IT IS ONE OF THE KEY PLOT POINTS OF YOUR DARN SHOW. MAGICA IS A SHADOW. WELL, LENA WAS USING YOU. MAGICA GOT TOO INTENCE FOR HER. ALL CAPS BECAUSE I AM FRUSTRATED THAT YOU KEEP RESISTING THE TRUTH. YOU SENTIMENTAL FOOL!

Webby:"Only Lena is allowed to call me that!"

Ideas:Also, how are you enjoying the grappling hook?

Webby:"Love it!".

Ideas: scrooge, NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO. THAT'S ALL YOU EVER SAY. I GIVE UP.

Scrooge:"Haha I win, can I go now?"

Ideas :Fenton, You're also a great character.  
I have an idea for you to try and make. I also have a joke one.  
Real: for your solve world hunger, build a growth ray.  
Joke:

fenton:"...I don't get it".

Guest:  
Fenton, how hard is it to keep your secret from your mother who happens to be a police officer?

Fenton:"police officer?...Woah woah woah your getting ahead of the episodes here, you'll have to wait till it aires on Disney channel or download the Disney Now app!" *looks at the camera*

Everyone else *smiles at the camera*

music:🎶NOW BUM BUM BUM! 🎶🎵🎶

Rosemary Dracula:  
Hey Fenton can I have your autograph? It's not for me it's for my friend who's a big fan

Fenton:"Um ok? Sure why not *gives autograph*

Rosemary Dracula: I'm not really the big fan here but I'd still yell a Gyro if I can for giving you a hard time.

Fenton:"Mr gearloose has been nothing but kind to me don't worry, and that time when he fired me was my fault anyway so".

ComputerCandy

Sorry some of my questions got asked again that was mistake anyway here are some more.  
1)For Scrooge can you try to act happier than Dewey?

Scrooge:"No"

2) Do any of you play video games?

Louie:"sometimes"

3) How can you not know who Sonic is?

Webby:"Maybe it doesn't exist, maybe it's all in your head...Oooooo"

4) Can you all say something I'm giving up on you?

Dewey:"I'll be the-"

Scrooge:"No"

5) Dewey "call the police and the firemen-"

Dewey:"Im too hot, hot dance 😎 Like a dragon 🐉 wanna retire man"

6)Scrooge what would you do if you Dewey came into the mansion beaten up and crying?

Scrooge:"...

Dewey:...

Webby:"...

Huey:"...

Louie:Zzz

Somebody  
(Some of these are a little personal..)  
For all: Please tell me a joke.

Dewey:"Knock knock"

Huey"Who's there?"

Dewey:"orange juice"

Huey:"Orange juice who?"

Dewey"Orange juice glad Louie's asleep?"

Huey:...

dewey:"ok, ok, Two hats were on a hat rack one said to the other you hang here, I'll go on ahead!"

Huey:"Ok?"

Launchpad:"I broke my pencil this morning and I tried to use it anyway but it was...pointless"

Fenton:"I'm reading a book on anti gravity"

Launchpad:"Are you enjoying it?"

Fenton:"Yeah, I can't put it down!"

Launchpad:"I don't get it"

Dewey:"Me neither"

Huey:*laughs* "good one!"

If you all could control an element,(fire,water,earth, etc) which one would you control?

Dewey:"Water!"

Huey:"Fire!"

Louie:"Earth"

Dewey:"I thought you were asleep"

Louie:"I'm playing possum until doofus goes away"

huey:"He's already gone"

Louie:"That's what he wants you to think"

What do you all do to relax after a long day?

Louie:"Sleep"

What are your guys fears?

Huey:"Can't tell you"

Dewey:"Absolutely nothing!"

Louie:"ummm definitely not doofus"

For Huey: First, I just want to let you know that your my favorite and I love you. Do you have anxiety and/or depression?

Huey:"Sometimes but it doesn't effect me as much as OCD".

For Dewey: How do you like the nickname, Dewdrop?

Dewwy:"I dont mind that one actually".

For Louie: How come you don't like your real name?

Louie:*glares* "because I don't."

For Webby: Do you read fanfiction?

Webby:"No, the boys won't let me"

(Sorry it was so long. I love your work BTW.)

(Auther:"No prop and thanks!")

Louie:*rests head on huey*

Auther:"well, that's all the time we have"

Dewey:"This has been our longest so far"

Huey:"we will answer the rest of your questions that we missed on the next one"

fenton:"Comment what character we should add next!"

Launchpad:"Look out for Alabama and crocodiles"

Webby:"BYE!"


	6. Q and A 5

Dewey:"and that's why I wear blue"

Louie:"Huh, I didn't know that".

Huey:"I always thought because blue is the color of dew"

Dewey:"Nah, I don't like being a stereotype"

Louie:"Then why not change your color?"

Dewey:"That's exactly what you'd expect!"

Huey:"What?!d

Webby:"Guys We're on"

Boys:*looks* oh...

Ideas:  
Everyone else that is asking questions, thank you for liking that I suggested Fenton aka gizmoduck.  
Cartoon q and a, what other cartoons will you do?

How about big hero 6?  
Or wander over yonder?

Auther:"I have added the three caballeros recently, I was considering other shows such as Milo Murphy's law and house of mouse. I haven't seen very many episodes of wonder over yonder but maybe, same for big hero 6, I've only seen a couple episodes but I like them so far."

Sassafrazgecko  
Question for Huey, Dewey and Louie:"Very few people have brothers what did having brothers teach you?"

Louie:"They taught me to never have Brothers"

Scrooge:"Or sisters"

Fenton:"Being an only child is the worst"

Webby:"YESS FENTON PREACH IT!"

Dewey:"So either way your doomed."

Huey:"Come on guys it's not that bad"

Dewey:"I guess that's true"

Louie:"Meh"

Fenton:"Yes it is"

webby:"The absolute worst"

Jesus lover7:

Just a note to Huey: You said that the questions and such make you uncomfortable in the last section. Do you want me to stop asking questions, or are you fine with it? I'm not asking more until I make sure you are good with this.

Huey:"It's ok, it's good to get out of your comfort zone ever until now and then"

Questions for Dewey:

1) You are the only triplet I haven't asked if they like their position! Do you enjoy being the middle triplet? In your family, it seems like the middle triplet gets the most attention.

"No not at all, The middle kid is usually overlooked so in order to stand out we have to get out of our shells more, The oldest is usually the one with higher expectations and is usually the most well behaved and the first pride and joy and the youngest is the baby Argo they try to give them as much love and attention as possible to keep them young."

Huey:"Wow"

2) You tend to have many catchphrases. Are there anymore we don't know about?

Dewey:"who knows? Im full of surprises!"

3) You are the only triplet that has both an older and a younger brother. Do YOU like being an older or younger brother better?

Dewey:"None, because being the older brother is too much responsibility and sometimes people blame me for Louie's screw ups because I'm a bad influence, and living in the shadow of my older brother is the absolute worst!"

Louie:"Don't hold back dew tell us how you really feel"

Questions for Louie:

1) Why do your brothers have to answer all your questions for you?

Louie:"They don't have to, they choose to"

2) Why in the world do you think it's a good idea to wear a hoodie in the Summer? I mean, I have before, but it's totally miserable!

Louie:"it looks cool, it's comfortable and in the air conditioner who cares?"

3) Scrooge said something mean and embarrassing about you in the last episode. I'll tell you what if you don't know in my next review. What are your thoughts on that?

Louie:"The last episode was kinda a blur to me"

Huey:"same"

Dewey:"We watched tv all day"

Louie:"Oh yeah, anyway no I didn't hear what he said"

Questions for all the triplets but only if you want, Huey:

1) What bugs you most about your other two brothers?

Huey:"Hmm"

Dewey:"Huey's too bossy and Louie's too lazy"

Louie:"Oh yeah? Well you show of way too much!"

Huey:"And you keep too many secrets!"

Dewey:"at least I have a life!"

Huey:"Do you?"

Dewey:"Hey!"

Louie:"That's my answer, they fight too much"

Huey:"And you don't?"

2) What do you like the most about your other two brothers? Yes, Louie. You have to answer!

Louie:*rolls eyes*

Huey:*sighs* well Dewey does help me get out of my comfort zone"

Dewey:"And Huey is the best big brother I could've had, he's smart, and that comes in handy when I need help with homework and the best thing about him is I can always count on him to help."

Huey:*smiles* and Louie your my youngest brother ergo I think your kinda adorable even though you can be annoying sometimes".

Louie:*sarcastic*"Wow. Thanks for the confidence boost"

Dewey:"And your good with words, and your very brave and helpful under pressure".

Louie:*rolls eyes* "Yeah, I'm going to skip this one"

3) Who gets to decide what you do each day? Is it always Louie? I ask that because he seemed to pick Funzo's and watching the Ottoman Empire.

Louie:"Dewey usually"

Dewey:"I have the best ideas!"

Huey:"Which usually gets us in trouble".

Note for Scrooge: You don't answer your questions, but you sometimes comment on other people's questions. We are just fans that love you and everyone here. Can't you please answer some of our questions?

Scrooge:"No"

I think that's it for now. I'll come up with some more questions for the characters I missed later. I can't wait to see more! You are all awesome! Even Scrooge who doesn't answer any questions.

Webby:"Bye!"

Louie:"So webby, wanna answer my questions for me?"

Webby:"Nope"

Somebody  
For everyone:If you could have any pet you wanted what pet would you have and what would be their name?

Webby:"Id want a dragon...Or a sword horse or a bunny or a scorpion!"

Huey:"I don't like pets that much"

Louie:"Same here"

Dewey:"A tiger named Dewey Jr"

What bit of trivia do you know that is very interesting but also very useless?

Huey:"bagels were originally a Jewish food.

Dewey:"in your entire life you've at least eaten 20 spiders in your sleep"

Everyone:"Ewww"

Fenton:The major threat to the pygmy three-toed sloth is habitat destruction which is reducing the size of its already small habitat. Being the world's slowest mammal, the sloth travels at a top speed of 0.24 kilometres per hour ( **0.15 mph** ).

Louie:"Nobody cares about that"

For Huey:Why are you so embarrassed that you can sing?

Huey:"I'm not...I just don't like talking about it"

For Dewey:Have you ever pulled a prank on someone and if you've had, what is the best one you pulled and who?

Dewey:"We've pulled a lot of pranks on uncle Donald"

Louie:"Then got grownded"

For Louie:When was the last time you got to tell someone "I told you so" and to who?

Louie:"Huey

Huey:"Don't!"

louie:"Ok I won't"

For Webby:If magic was real, what spell would you try to learn first?

Webby:"Id turn myself into a sword horse, or make myself a twin or make me five years younger for no reason at all!"

For Fenton:What invention doesn't get a lot of love, but has greatly improved the world?

Fenton:"toasters!"

For Scrooge:What makes you roll your eyes everytime you hear it?

Scrooge:"Louie"

Louie:*rolls eyes*

For Launchpad:What tips or tricks have you picked up from your job?

Launchpad:"Always pack a lunch"

ComputerCandy  
1) Dewey do you know Stereophonics?

2)Dewey how do you not know Sonic but know the words to fistbump?

Dewey:I don't know sonic but I know the songs"

3) Huey are you sure you don't have feelings for Dewey?

Huey:"Yes!"

Dewey:"Absolutely sure"

Huey:"Thts disgusting"

Dewey:"Ugh"

4) "Push me through til the battles won" (again finish the Sonic Forces Fistbump lyrics)

Louie:"No!"

Dewey:*laughs*

5) Do you guys think I'm plotting to kill Dewey or something?

Huey:"Are you?"

cartoonlover422:

(Plz add Lena)

1.) To LaunchPad: Did you know Della?

Launchpad:"No"

2.) To Scrooge: DON'T MAKE ME CALL GOLDIE AND GIVE HER THE PASS CODE TO YOUR MONEY BIN! ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS IT'S NOT THAT HARD! If You say no I will call her...on second thought...I'll let the boys call her! *smirks*

Boys:00Oooooooo

Scrooge:"Ugh fine"

3.) To Fenton: *whispers* You should let Huey be your sidekick, he's a big fan! ;)  
Fenton:"Yeah I know, He asked me a bunch of questions beforehand"

Huey:*smiles*

4.) To the Triplets: Can Webby be your honorary sister now?!

Dewey:"YES!"

louie:"Sure, why not"

Huey:"She's already like a sister"

Webby:"Awwww thanks guys!"

5.) To the kids: *walks over to ya'll and hugs you all protectively* I will protect you all from Doofus AND that person who seems like they are planning to hurt Dewey! No one will hurt my children! NO ONE!

Huey:"Ok.."

Webby:"Thanks besitie!"

Dewey:"Don't worry about me, I can defeat anything and anyone!"

6.) To Dewey: *whispers* Where are you hiding the sphere of Selean? Ya know the blue orb that Selean gave to you?

Dewey:"I can't reveal my secrets!"

webby:"He keeps in under his bed"

Dewey:"Webby!"

7.) To Huey: On the scale from 1-10 how bad do you want to be Fenton's side kick?! *looks at Fenton*

Huey:"nine and a half"

Fentom:"Wow that's a lot, I don't know if I'll be needing a sidekick but if I do I know who to come to" *winks*

Huey:*Winks backs*

8.) To Louie: About what you said about not using that nickname 'Lou Lou'...Sorry Lou Lou, no can Dewey! XD

louie:*glares* "not clever"

Dewey:"I thought it was clever"

Louie:"Only because it was your stupid pun"

Dewey:"Hey!"

Huey:"Louie doesn't like it when you call him that, or by his full name"

Guest:

I have a funny fealing Flintheart is out in the bushes infront of the mansion. Can someone check?

Huey:*Looks outside* "Yup there he is"

Glomgold:"Hahahahaha"

Dewey:"why is he laughing?"

Huey:"who knows?"

Guests: Also Beakly, do you still work for SHUSH?

Beakley:"That's classified information"

Guest: Scrooge, Is Glomgold faking being Scottish? I heard somewhere that he is. And yes Glomgold I know you can hear me!

Scrooge:"Yes he is"

Glomgold:"No I'm Not!"

Scrooge:"Yes you are!"

Glomgold:"No I'm not!"

Huey:"Children"

Scrooge:"Yer not even from Scotland!"

Glomgold:"Neither are you!"

Scrooge:"Yes I am!"

Guest: Fenton is flying your favorite thing to do in the Gizmoduck suit when you aren't fighting crime? If not then what? Also how much can you lift while wearing the suit?

Fenton:"Yes! I love flying!"

Huey:"So epic!"

Louie:"So should we add Lena?"

Huey:"Sure, why not"

Webby:"I'll get her!"


	7. Q&A6

ComputerCandy:  
Author can you please put this up so nobody tries to kill me because I'm not trying to kill Dewey! Thanks!

Auther:"Ok new rule: nobody kills nobody in the reviews..It's not nice".

Lena:"I think we've all thought about killing bluey a couple times"

Louie:"True"

Dewey:"It's Dewey!"

lena:"Whatever"

ComputerCandy:  
1) I'm not plotting to kill Dewey, Dewey you remind me of Sonic and your my favourite character.

Dewey:"Well that's a relief"

2)Scrooge how does it feel to be the richest Scottish duck in the world? Oh and I'm Scottish too, and thanks for awnsering my questions!

Scrooge:"I'm the richest Duck in the world, Not just Scottish, Get yer facts right".

3)Can I give Dewey some coffee?

Huey, Louie and Scrooge:"NO!"

4) Scrooge have a tray of cookies!

Scrooge:"No, thank you"

5) Huey is there anything in your guidebook on how to get rid of serial killers?

Huey:"..."

Deaey:"Is there?"

Huey:*Looks* "Huh actually there is"

Louie:"..."

6) Does anyone know how to escape from the city?

Webby:"I do!"

Louie:"Take the bus"

7) Why didn't you awnser the question on Stereophonics last time?

Dewey:"Because I didn't really know the answer"

8)Have any of you seen the fourth chaos emerald?

All:"No"

Dewey:"What's that?"

Jesus lover7:

Yay! That was a fun section!

Dewey:"Thanks!"

Questions for Huey:

1) First off, I'm glad I can ask you questions again. Do you like video games?

Huey:"i do actually".

2) Do you like being lazy sometimes? I saw that in the past episode.

Huey:"Every now and then I tend to be more laid back".

3) Out of everyone you've met since you've moved to the mansion, who's your favorite?

Huey:"Does Fenton or Uncle Scrooge count?"

Fentom:"Or both"

Questions for Dewey:

1) That person who is like, trying to kill you is seriously scaring me. Want me to team up with y'all and try and fight against them?

Dewey:"Woah! As fun as that sounds we have nothing to worry about, nobody is trying to kill me".

Louie:"She's very overprotective..Like Uncle Donald"

Lena:"Only when it comes to you three"

2) Ahh! I'm sorta running out of questions! Oh. I got one. Why do you wear blue? It cut off at the first part of your Q and A.

Dewey:"Yeah we figured the fans would run out soon, The next chapter is going to be the last one. Also I wear blue because Uncle Donald told me it was his favorite color, it's one of the few colors he can see and I wanted to stand out more."

Questions for Louie:

1) I'm going after that person who summoned Doofus previously. I meant to say that in my last review. Sorry. Have you learned your lesson about being an only child though?

Louie:"I guess so"

2) LOUIE! Answer my question from last time that I made a pointed note that you had to! I asked what you like most about your brothers. I know you don't hate them. Why are you being difficult?!

Louie:"It's fun!"

Lena:*laughs*

Huey:"Just answer the question"

Dewey:"She's just going to keep asking until you do".

Louie:"ugh ok fine...What I like best about you two is...Your faces are nice".

Huey:"Ok?"

Dewey:"There you have it"

3) It also got cut out that I apologized for bringing up your nickname. I wanted to make it clear that I didn't mean to say anything that you didn't like. You are totally adorable though. You can't exactly deny that. Do you not like being adorable and that's why you don't like adorable nicknames?

Louie:"It's fine I have two brothers so I'm use to it, and I am cool 😎 and laid back not adorable thank you very much".

Huey:"You are adorable"

Lena:"It's true"

Louie:"Ugh Please stop"

4) Oh. In the last episode, Webby got overly excited about some kind of a monster thing. Scrooge was telling her he had no idea why she got so excited about this unlike other kids. Also, that you mostly just cry. I got mad at Scrooge for saying that about you. I mean, now all the fans have stuff to refer to for you when you are trying to act too cool for us so...

Lena:"Yeah the old mans got a point"

Scrooge:*glares*

Louie:"huh...I didn't catch that, oh well tbh I don't care what he thinks"

Questions for all three triplets:

1) Does it freak you out that y'all get shipped with a lot of crazy people?

Huey:"it makes me embarrassed".

Louie:"Meh"

Dewey:"It depends on who it is"

2) What do you think about the FanFictions about you? Are you like ok with them, or not really?

Louie:"I like some of them"

Dewey:"I don't read a lot of them but I like the short debbigail stories because usually they have some good pilots".

3) Huey and Dewey, will you please make your brother stop being so stubborn about not answering questions correctly? We all know he isn't really like that.

Dewey:"What do you think Hue? Between the two of us can we out smart our baby brother?"

Huey:"maybe

Dewey:"Louie..."

Louie:"What?"

Dewey:"STOP BEING STUBBORN!"

Louie:"No"

Dewey:"I wasn't prepared for that".

Questions for Webby:

1) These will be some of the same from the triplets. Do you freak out when you get shipped with a bunch of crazy people?

Webby:"I'm actually ok with it, Shipping me with Lena kinda crosses the line but other then that I'm ok".

2) How do you feel about FanFictions about you?

Webby:"The boys don't let me read fanfiction"

3) Sorry I haven't asked this, but can we be friends? You are so cool and funny! All the tricks you can do are super awesome too. It's great to have a strong female role in a tv show for once.

Webby:OMG YESS! You, me, and Cartoonlover422 can be the bestist besties of all time!"

4) That being said, do you know anything about the old 'Ducktales' series? Your character wasn't as great as you are now.

Webby:"I don't know that much about the original Ducktales"

Note for Scrooge: I don't wanna give up on trying to get you to answer questions! What if we let you go and take a nap or something? Even a break? I don't know, I just want you to be able to answer our questions. PLEASE!

Scrooge:"If you give me a question worth answering, I'll answer".

That's it for now! Sorry if I made a certain duck upset with me... *cough* Louie *cough* I do mean well and just want to be able to make this an awesome Q and A on my part so maybe it can be on yours too. Also, you are amazing author! I know how hard it is to post daily, and you are doing a great job! Just saying though, NO MORE DOOFUS OR ATTEMPTS TO KILL DEWEY!

Auther:"Lol thanks Jesus lover! Yes i stay up late getting these done..today I got really caught up in my new book and so I stayed up. I don't recommend it, anyway thanks for the sweet reviews, cool questions and for reading through."

Guest: Has Doofus sued you guys for burning his house down?

Dewey:"Surprisingly no"

Louie:"Don't give him any ideas."

Guest:  
For all the kids: What do you want to be when you grow up? Lena and Doofas can answer too! (Sorry if I spelt their names wrong.)

Louie:"A billionaire"

Huey:"I'm not sure yet"

Dewey:"An astronaut, lawyer and president".

Lena:"I don't know..."

Guest: Fenton: Do you know that Mark Beaks has a picture of you in the Gizmoduck armor?

Fenton:"Huh...well that's disturbing".

Yolalo:Do you like your voices?

Dewey:"OH YEAH!"

Webby:"Kate is soo cool!"

Huey:"Danny's ok"

Louie:"Meh"

Beakley:"That woman has the voice of an angel"

Lena:"She's pretty chill"

Scrooge:"A real Scotsman finally!"

Ideas:  
Hello, I am back!  
Huey, I am right in front of you.  
I have a portal gun in my pocket.  
It will allow you to visit that alternate dimension.  
Have it.

Huey:"Wow...that's unsafe"

Ideas: Dewey,  
Scrroge, leave now.  
Dewey, go to the moon now.

Scrooge:"No"

Ideas: Louie: How did you Start liking that tvshow?

Louie:"I don't know"

Ideas: Webby: You goofy, little character. Considering the fact that you are the studying one, I thought you would believe the fact that I have seen lena talking to shadow magica. Lena, come here. Tell her.

Lena:"Wow these fans are crazy"

Webby:"Yeah"

Ideas: Launchpad: Have some lessons.

Launchpad:"In what?"

Scrooge: (with phone in hand) TELL ME ABOUT DELLA DUCK, THE MOTHER OF THE TRIPLETS. WHAT ABOUT THE SPEAR OF SELENE?

Scrooge:"No"

Hoytti:  
I love these kinds of things! Okay, okay, settle down, questions time.

To The Triplets: Have you ever all worn plain white t-shirts and asked Uncle Donald which was who and if so, did he get it right?

Dewey:"We have"

Louie:"Turns out he's colorblind"

Huey:"Actually he has problems identifying some colors"

To Webby: If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you like to go?

Webby:"Paris! Or a fairytale land!"

To Lenawhispers in ear* How old were you when "Aunt Magica" caught you? You can whisper it back if you want.

Lena:"Longer then I can remember"

To Lena: So, Lena, if you had to choose one of the boys to hang out with, without Webby, who would you choose?

Lena:"I guess the green one, He's pretty chill without being too crazy like bluey or too shy like the red one"

Dewey:"It's Dewey!"

Huey:"At least try to learn our names!"

To Mr. Scrooge McDuck: From where in Scotland do you hail?

Scrooge:"No"

Louie:"Not a real answer"

Scrooge:"I don't care!"

Pinkiluvs2read:  
Question for the Triplets - What made u pick ur hair styles ?

Louie:"I just picked one"

Huey:"I made sure it was Short enough so stuff wouldn't get caught in it while camping".

Dewey:"I let it do its thang!"

Question for Webby - what was ur favorite adventure Scrooge ever had?

Webby:"The secret mission, when I came with them!"

Question for Louie - how did u learn you had such a way with words?

Louie:"I don't know, it's a natural gift"

Question for the Triplets - Have any of u kissed or dated someone ?

Huey:"No"

Dewey:"Gross. no"

Louie:"Only every girl in our grade"

Huey:"You've kissed them?"

Louie:Only like six of them".

Huey:"Six?!

Lena:*Rolls eyes*

Guest: I have some questions:

to dewey: First off you are my favorite triplet!

Deaey:"Thanks"

My question is how did you feel when you got eaten by the money shark tiffany?

Dewey:"Fearless!, brave,

Lena:"Delicious?"

louie:*Laughs*

to launchpad: Do you know Dewey's brothers names?

Launchpad:"Uhhhh one starts with an L"

Louie:*Rolls eyes*

to scrooge: Who is you're most hated enemy?

Scrooge:"Glomgold and Magica de spell"

Lena:*Backs away Slowly*

that's it for now!

malxcarlos4ev:  
To Huey: You are my triplet. And I want to know why you don't like singing? Also can you sing a little song for me

Huey:"Well thanks, Singing can only get you so far, real knowledge and inspiration comes from books. Plus I'm kinda stage fright so no I can't sorry".

Guest:  
Author I saw someone say that they thought Scrooge was trying to be mean because he said that Webby should of cried after seeing the bubble monster, but check what he said and it sounded more like he impressed by her bravery.

Auther:"Yes, it was kinda mean, what he said about the triplets but he meant it as a compliment for webby.

Thats all we got rn folks, The next chapter will be the last so go ahead and ask away! Bye!


	8. Q and A 7 part 1

Huey:"Welcome everyone to our last session of Ducktales Q and A".

Webby:"Don't worry this isn't officially goodbye"

Dewey:"awe might make a part two or a different interaction later".

Louie:"Maybe a talkshow like one of our fans suggested".

Fenton:"Anyway On with the questions!"

Dellabella:  
Sorry guys. My name is Delilah! Nice to meet you.

Dewey:"Hey there Delilah"

Louie:"Sup"

To everyone:  
Do you have a hobby?  
It can be boring,mundane,embarrassing... Anything really.  
I sew and knit (surprisingly its fun to do while watching tv. A relaxing kind of multitasking)

Dewey:"Adventuring is a hobby right?"

Huey:"Jr woodchucks, it involves a lot of different techniques and skills"

Louie:"I don't have a hobby, unless watching tv is a hobby".

To scrooge: how does it feel having immortal parents?

Scrooge:"...They're cartoons"

To Donald (if he is on to answer): awww its OK if you're color blind. Your my favorite Disney character.  
I'm half blind due to an infection (Webby,Lena never wear eye make up. I CAN fall in)

Huey:"Uncle Donald isn't here but I'll make a note of it".

Webby:"Welp write makeup off the list"

HappyKMPr:

Hello hello McDuck cilan and friends.

Scrooge:"Greetings"

Dewey:"Hi!"

louie:"Sup"

1\. Huey; as an eldest child myself, I love messing with my younger brothers. How do you mess with yours?

Huey:"I'm mostly the one who gets picked on to be honest".

Dewey:"It's true"

Louie:"We pick on him because we love him"

Huey:?!

Dewey:"Did you just say?..."

Louie:"Yeah yeah, don't be get a big head".

2\. Louie; did Gladstone Gander ever apologize for what he said to you?

Louie:"No"

Huey:"What did he say?"

Louie:"Nothing"

3\. Launchpad; who was your favorite villain from Darkwing Duck? Also, I noticed that the brief clip only showed 3 of the Fearsome Four...was Bushroot not in that episode or something?

Launchpad:"The whole fearsome five are my favorites including Negaduck, bushroot, megavolt quackerjack and liquidnator!.. sometimes they don't all show up".

4\. Fenton; in another timeline, you became an accountant. What convinced you to become a scientist/engineer?

Fenton:"An accountant? How boring. I'd rather do something more important. Being an intern for mr gearloose gives me time to think of plans on my own and helps me learn to improve."

5\. Triplets; did you know your uncle did a lot of things you might consider cool? He helped rediscover the mines of Ofeer, he was an actual superhero (Ash him about Uno), and he was in movies too! Did he just not tell you guys or did he hide the info?

Dewey:"Yeah...Sure"

Louie:"He's never done any of that"

Huey:"That's not like him at all"

ComputerCandy:  
Thank you author!

Auther:"Don't mention it ;)

1)Ok a chaos emerald is an emerald that holds a lot of power if you have a seven chaos emeralds then all that power can be used to destroy your enemies, and it's important that I find them! No luck so for though.

huey:"Wow."

2)Who wants presents? I'll bring them next time if anyone wants any!

Louie:"Meh"

3)Louie have you ever stole anyone's credit card?

Louie:"*Gasp* I. would. Never. I can't believe you'd suggest such a thing".

4) Louie I had a stalker not so long ago too so here's how you get rid of them CALL THE POLICE!

Louie:"Noted."

5)Webby I ship you with Louie.

Webby:"Gross"

Louie:*laughs*

6) Does anyone want to be my friend, and if you do can I tell you something?

Webby:"I'll be your friend!"

Dewey:"Sure why not".

Jesus lover7:  
Thank you so much for answering my questions every Q and A session!

Auther:"Thank you for asking them" 💖

Dewey:"You're the life of the party" 🎉

Louie:"You're pretty cool"

Questions for Huey:

1) Do you tend to get pranked a lot by your brothers? I would think so with the certain set of brothers you have. Lol.

Huey:"Let's see...They superglued my guidebook to the ceiling, ducktaped it to the roof, scared me while pretending there wasn't a fire and a flood when there wasn't."

Dewey:"That was a good one"

Louie:*smirks*

2) With Dewey's personality, I thought he would be the firstborn. How did you manage being the firstborn?

Dewey:"THREE SECONDS!"

Huey:"Let it go dew"

3) If Louie refuses to actually tell us anything, then will you tell us a bit about him? I'm gonna ask Dewey the same thing, so be ready, Dewey!

Huey: "He's very...let's say youngest child syndrome. He often crawls into bed with me or uncle Donald for unknown reasons being the youngest he requires a lot of love but he's also quiet and loud at the same time and likes being alone".

Louie:*Rolls eyes*

4) Now will you maybe tell us something really funny, werid, cool or whatever about you?

Huey:"..."

Dewey:"He brushes his teeth three times a day, but he forgets to eat breakfast sometimes ".

Louie:"Its true"

5) The oldest child has to live up to very high standards. In my family, you have to take responsibility for anything anyone younger did. It's a hard job, but you are so amazing at it and you are just the perfect duck for that role. You are just such a hardworking, confident, and awesome duck! Don't let anyone tell you differently. Also, don't let your stage fright come between you and singing. I can relate a lot to you in more ways than I though and I've learned that from this Q and A. We as firstborns can learn from each other. Lol. You promise you will do this? That's what I'm leaving you with. Oh, also, feel free to help answer Louie's questions for him!

Huey:"Will do..And thanks"

Questions for Dewey:

1) Are you the prankster of the family, or do you and Louie maybe team up? I don't know. Please just tell me who the prankster is.

Dewey:"Its me. I'm the prankster".

Louie:"He's the professional".

2) If Louie refuses to tell us anything, will you tell us a a bit about him? He's just wanting to be ridiculous right now and as I call it, putting on his cool facade. No offense, Louie. I love you.

LOUIE:*rolls eyes*

Dewey:"Let's see...He does indeed hate hotdogs"

Louie:"True"

3) Lol. I also love all of y'all. So, you wanna do the same as Huey and tell us something weird, cool, funny or whatever about you?

Dewey:"I sing something different every morning even if I have to make up the words"

4) Even though Louie will tell you that you are annoying, and Huey will sometimes get frustrated with you, you are amazing. I don't want you to stop being your crazy, fun self for anyone. Promise? That's what I'm gonna leave you with. Oh, also, feel free to help answer any of Louie's questions for him!

Dewey:"thanks..Also I know deep down you two love me"

Huey:*Hugs Dewey* "We do"

Louie:*Joins in* "I guess...a little bit".

Questions for Louie:

1) Would you rather be shipped with Webby, or Lena?

Louie:"hmmm"

Webby:"..."

Lena"..."

Louie:"Webby".

2) Dewey seems more confident that he's your favorite brother and such. Why is that?

Louie:"He thinks he's everyone's favorite everything"

Huey:"His biggest fan is Himself".

3) Is putting your hands in your pockets a nervous habit?

Louie"...no..."

4) What are your other 3 things from your 30 things video?

Louie"That's too much work for me".

Huey:"Green, treasure and lobster".

Dewey:"Ladies, this face 😏 AND being sneaky."

5) Louie, I want you to actually be yourself. Who cares about what some others think? If you can't be yourself with your family or friends, when can you be? You are adorable. Accept it. Not only accept it, embrace it. I'm surprised you haven't used that to get your way and such. I wish I was a youngest child cuz with there cuteness affect, they can get whatever they want! I'm helping you so you can use this to your advantage. You are the duck the most alike to me besides the youngest and oldest positions. I am going to go and apologize to my family because they are always complaining about the way I'm so stubborn and such all the time. Huey and Dewey don't need someone who acts better than them and too cool for them. They need you because you are funny, actually very smart, talented, adorable, and just plain awesome. Huey shouldn't always have to try so hard to make sure you are having fun and such also. (Watch his 30 things video) Huey has been trying so hard, and you are just blowing your brothers off. Both of them. I need you to realize that they love you and need you to not constantly be stubborn and insulting. Please promise you will try harder with your brothers! That's what I'm going to leave you with.

Louoe:"Wow"

dewey:"Awesome. wow."

Louie:"IS THAT A HAMILTON REFERENCE?!"

Dewey:"Maybay, maybay not" 😐

Questions for Lena:

1) Sorry, Lena! I guess I just forgot that you were here. What's your favorite color? You wear a lot of different ones.

Lena:"Purple, but I like wearing black and pink is cute too".

2) Do you like taking risks? You seem to.

lena:"Yes, I love taking risks"

3) Why don't you know the triplets names? Or are you just teasing?

Lena*sighs* The red one is Huey, the blue one is Bluey and the green one is Louie".

Webby:"So close"

Dewey:*Glares* it's Dewey!"

Huey;"Let it go"

4) Are you a lot older than Webby? You seem to look like it. If so, what age?

Lena:"I'm 14"

5) Lena, you may feel overlooked and alone sometimes. I get that. You might also feel like you are trapped with absolutely no freedom at all. I get that too. I'm a different way of course. It isn't easy, but you are just going to have to keep moving forward because eventually, things will get better. Good always wins, right? You are an awesome duck and I can't wait to see more of you in the show. That's what I'm gonna leave you with.

Lena:"wow that gives me a lot to think about".

Questions for Webby:

1) Hey bestie! Thanks for letting me be your friend! Do you like the 'Ducktales' comics or tv series better?

Webby:"Tv show!"

2) Do you think you could maybe convince the rest of the ducks to do a talkshow of some sort where you just kinda talk about anything and everything? I want to be able to sorta talk to you still!

Webby:"That's such a great idea!"

Author:"That's a great idea, we might have to do that" XD

3) Do you like painting? Random, but I just wondered.

Webby:"Finger painting I said my favorite!"

4) Webby, you are so amazing. I don't know any other duck who can flip up walls and do all the awesome karate or whatever it is you do! It helps keep the triplets in line. Lol. You can easily terrify any villan that comes your way! Let me tell you that age, race, or gender doesn't matter. You be yourself despite any of that. So what if you wanna wear a bow and wear pink? That shouldn't define you. You don't have to impress anyone because they are already impressed. Who cares what others think? Be yourself and that's all that matters. That's what I'm leaving you with.

Webby:"Awww thanks bestie!"💕💖💕

Question for Scrooge:

1) Do you wanna just tell us a little about yourself? Like any great accomplishments? Not that they all aren't great, it's just whatever you share with us! Please share!

Scrooge:"Read more books, you'll find something to be interested in, I highly recommend the life and times of scrooge Mcduck".

Dewey:"Seriously?"

Scrooge:"I can't spoil such a great book!"

2) You may be grumpy, inconsiderate, rude, and harsh, but I also know you can be caring, gentle, loving, and fun. We all tried so hard to make you answer questions because you are still a big deal and we as fans love you! I wish I could just hangout with you or something. Thanks anyways. That's what I'm leaving you with.

Scrooge:"..."

A note for Beakly, Launchpad, Duckworth, and Fenton:

You may feel like you are only 'the help' and such, but you are so much more than that! Beakly is a caring grandmother and a *cough spy *cough*. Launchpad is a fun loving actually insightful guy who wouldn't ever want anyone getting hurt. Duckworth is a totally loyal and true guy who will always give his best with a little dramatic flair. Last but not least, Fenton is a guy who just wants to help in any and every way possible and is full of great ideas. Thanks for being here even if we couldn't think of many questions for you. That's what I'm leaving you with.

Beakley:"It's been a pleasure meeting you"

Duckworth:"Quite"

Fenon:"bye!"

Launchpad:"Have a nice flight".

I hope I got everyone! I have loved being here with all of you. Thanks for giving up your time for us fans! I love you guys!

❤️❤️❤️💛💛💛💚💚💚💙💙💙💜💜💜💖💖💖

Auther:"No specific reason for the hearts I just wanted them plus this is my story so hah" 😂

Ideas  
I return

Huey: Here's a portal.  
(Alternate huey walks out)

Huey:"ok that's weird..."

Dewey: (Grabs a portal gun and warps you to the moon before scrooge can say otherwise)  
Were here!

Scrooge:"Seriously?"

Louie: (Doofus Appears)  
(He says hi)  
(Turns out to be the other dimension doofus, the good one.)

Louei:"Gross"

Webby: (Magica forms from Lena's shadow.)  
Look at that. I was right.

Webby:"LOUIE!" *runs in front of louie*

To Lena: You must Reveal your secret.

Lena:"Um no"

To Launchpad: Have a friendly mole "Monster" as a pet.

Launchpad:"Ohh cool"

To Fenton: I will add something to your gizmoduck suit.  
Just say it.

Fenton:"It?"

Added.

To Scrooge: (calls goldie)  
(Goldie steals all your gold)

Scrooge:*Grabs phone and hangs up* "I'll get Dewey. Beakley, Launchpad come with me"

Webby:"awe can handle doofus!"

To Beakly, Where are webby''s parents?

beakley:"Not now, can't you see we're busy?"

To Duckworth, how old are you?

Duckworth:"Dead"

To Auther: have a good day!

Auther: **WE'RE EH HAVING TECHNICAL Difficulties WE'LL BE BACK SOON HEHE BYE!"**


	9. Q and A 7 part 2

Everyone:*exhausted*

Huey:"Ok...Only...a few more questions".

Dewey:"awe can dew this Hehe"

Louie:"I'm dead inside and in sore everywhere else".

Guest:  
Fenton in the original show you felt like you were nothing without the suit. I was wondering if you felt that way because if so I don't want you to. Yah hear? It's you that makes Gizmoduck a hero, not the suit.

Fenton:*blushes* "Gee thanks...but without dr gearloose's invention I couldn't do it".

Scrooge: Your awesome! You know that? And you have an awesome family. I know you see that too. I just wanted to ask what your favorite part of having them in your life again is? P.S. Is that Goldie dragging a two tone statue outside?

Scrooge:"My family means a lot to me" *looks outside* I don't see her."

Dewey:"Falls for it every time".

Somebody:  
It's sad that this is the last DuckTales q&a :(

Auther:"Yeah.. I might end up doing a talk show like Jesus lover suggested but idk yet"

For everyone: Could you speak some Spanish please?

Fenton:*Speaks Spanish fast and crazylike".

Huey:"Hola?"

If you had to lose a leg OR an arm, which would you rather lose?

Dewey:"I can't choose"

Huey"Leg"

Louie:"Arm"

What is your favorite dinosaur?

Dewey:"T-Rex"

Huey:"Pterodactyl"

Louie*Shrugs*

Huey:"Duckie!"

Say the first word that comes to you mind.

Launchpad:"Crash"

Lena:"Soothing"

Scrooge:"Money"

huey Dewey and Louie:"Antidisestablishmentarianism!"

Webby:"Ninjas!"

Fenton:"Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia!"

Try to imprsonate each other.

Dewey:*best huey voice*"According to the jr woodchuck guidebook"

Huey:*crosses arms* "I don't sound like that".

For Huey: Invent something that no one would ever use.

Huey:"What would be the point?"

For Dewey: If you were a professional wrestler what would you be called?

Dewey:"Delgado de dewford!"

Louie:"Nice"

For Louie:. Could you please say one nice thing about everyone?

Louie:"No"

Huey:"Fot the sake of the fans?"

Dewey:"Come on do it for the vine!"

Louie:*talks too fast for anyone to understand* "Webby and Lena are cute, Scrooge is rich, Fenton and Huey are smart, Dewey is unique and brave, Beakley is like a mother figure, duckworth is alive inside and uncle Donald is my hero...Happy?"

Dewey:"Very!"

For Webby:. Tell me a pun.

Webby:"Webby or not webby that is the question?".

Good bye thank you for answering my questions!

All:"Bye!"

ComputerCandy:  
Here's a few more questions since it's the last one :,(  
1) Dewey I want you to know that after Sonic your the coolest person in the world and don't you ever give up hope you here me boy!

Dewey:"I won't, thanks!"

2)Scrooge don't ever leave your family and remember everything they have done for you!

Scrooge:"I dunt make the same mistake twice".

3) To everyone what would you do if you only had 60 seconds left to live?

Louie:"Drink the rest of my pep"

Dewey:"Write down as much as I could so my legacy can move on".

Huey:"Bury the guidebook for future generations".

Webby:"Wonder who'd tell my story".

Dewey:"Elizaaaa"

4) Don't forget that I love you all you've helped me stop self-harming as much.

Huey:"wow I'm glad, and remember whatever is going on. Its not worth damaging yourself"

Dewey:"Your a beautiful human being, and great 🎶just the way you are!"

6)Lastly here's a little song before I go: It's been a long day without you my friend and I'll tell all about when I see you again~  
Dewey please sing for me and all the fans of DJ Daft Duck!  
Again love you all, goodbye. :,(

Dewey:*Ahem* "Damn who knew all the planes we flew

Good things we've been through  
That I'll be standing right here  
Talking to you about another path I  
Know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
But something told me that it wouldn't last  
Had to switch up look at things different see the bigger picture  
Those were the days hard work forever pays now I see you in a better place

How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gonna be with me for the last ride

It's been a long day without you my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
when I see you again" 🎶🎵🎶

malxcarlos4ev:  
To Webby: What do you like about the triplets?"

Webby:"Huey is like a Big brother I can depend on, Dewey is funny and fun and he's like the best friend and kindred spirit I always wanted and Louie is like a younger brother who is mischievous but adorable".

malxcarlos4ev:  
Louie why are you so stubborn? And plz answer my question

Louis:"Its fun!"

Guest  
Boys: What is your favorite thing about your Uncle Donald? He is the closest thing you guys have to a father and he loves you all very much.

Huey:"We know he loves us."

Dewey"He reminds us every day" *Rolls eyes*

Louie:"He keeps trying even if he's sure he'll fail".

Dewey:"Even when we mess up he still loves us"

Huey:"He's not like a father...He is our father".

Dewey:"Nobody could change that".

To Webby: What is your favorite monster?

Webby:"Too many to chose.."

To Lena: Do you live at that abbandoned theater?

lena:"Maybe I do, maybe I don't"

To Launchpad: You seem like you would make a great get away driver. Do you think that might be one of the reasons Scrooge hired you? A man with his hobbies seems like he might need one.

launchpad:"That's true"

Scrooge:*nods*

To Duckworth: Why is your name Duckworth if you're a dog?

Duckworth:"It's because I was born in duckburg"

To Beakly: Thanks for taking good cair of Scrooge. He might never admit it but he does need people. P.S. What is something you know about Scrooge that no one else knows?

beakley:"Can't tell you"

Everyone: What is your favorite type of music?

Dewey:"All kinds mostly hip hop!"

Huey:"Classical".

Scrooge:"Scottish"

To Author: Thanks for making this!

Auther:"aww yeah, thanks for reviewing 3

Guest  
You find yourself in a room with no windows or doors. What would all of you do?

Dewey and webby:"Break down a wall*

Huey:"Grab a hammer from my backpack and start looking for secret passageways"

Louie:"Call Scrooge for help."

Questions:

1.) To Dewey: Uhhhhh Dewey...if you hid the orb under your bed...and Louie's bed is under your bed...then that means you hid it on Louie's bed...O.O

dewey:"Technically it's under Louie's bed but I haven't been able to find it since".

2.) To Lena: I'm glad that you got to be here for at least a few questions!

lena:"Ikr"

3.) To Webby: I'M GOING TO MISS YOUUUU!

Webby:"Same bestie, same!"

4.) To Dewey: Dewey before I go...I just got to say...every fanfic I read you in...you have been through sooooooo much! And yet you never gave up in them! Some you'd do such amazing and great things for your brothers...Ik you may not understand what I'm talking about but oh well...DEWEY DUCK DESERVES AN AWARD! NOT JUST ANY AWARD! SOMETHING MORE SPECIAL THAN THAT! THIS DUCK HAS BEEN THROUGH MORE THAN ANY OF YOU COULD IMAGINE! IT AMAZES ME! I'm going to feel bad when we get to that certain episode! BUT MY CHILD DESERVES AT LEAST A HUG! GOSH THIS KID HAS BEEN THROUGH SO MANY THINGS...don't get me started on poor Huey and Louie...I still have nightmares...my poor children...DEWEY YOU ARE AMAZING MY CHILD! LOV YA! (Louie and Huey, your both amazing too! ;))

Dewey:"I do deserve a medal"

Huey:"Ok the last thing he needs is more pride"

Louie:"True"

Huey:"But here" *hugs Dewey*

Dewey:*Hugs back*

5.) To everyone: I'm going to miss you all! Bye! Thank you so much for answering my questions! And thank you so much for letting this happen Author!

Auther:"Aww thank you Cartoonlover422 for the sweet reviews!"

6.) To Dewey: SING US OUT DEWEY! XD

Dewey:"One last time...Relax have a drink with me. One last time. Let's take a break tonight and then we'll teach me how to say goodbye, say goodbye you and Iiiiiiiii 🎶🎵🎶🎵🎵


End file.
